Pirates Drabbles
by Merlana
Summary: Drabbles and snippets set in the Pirates Universe, many pairings, many genres, many ratings
1. A Bet Laid

"I Should Have…"

"I Should Have…"

In that moment, she knew, her face flushed and her breath coming in gasps as his hands wandered all over her. She shivered, arching under him, desperate to feel his body against her own. His smile glittered gold, and her eyes were like tawny fire. He pressed, just so, and she shattered. She spiralled, flew, dove, spun, and finally, rested. His smile was a smirk now. "I should have known better," she murmured, and he laughed.


	2. Bargaining

There she is, silhouetted behind a sheet, her shadow like a siren calling me, drawing me towards her

**Bargaining**

There she is, silhouetted behind a sheet, her shadow like a siren calling me, drawing me towards her.

What I wouldn't give, for just a touch, a taste, a glimpse of the pale flesh beneath that shift. What I wouldn't sell for the feel of her hands running along my skin, for the wet trail of her tongue down my chest, for the searing warmth of being enveloped within her core, for the ability to feel any of those things. She is my never-to-be-tasted temptation, my never-to-be-touched treasure, and even the merest of glimpses I am afforded by fate will never satisfy my ever-increasing hunger.


	3. Black Pearl

She creaks, groans, and settles herself

She creaks, groans, and settles herself. Her sails snap taut in the Caribbean wind, her dark-eyed figurehead paying homage to the swells. She knows, she _knows_ that this is her final journey, as the man bids her farewell from the wheel. He is burying her, it is her time. She goes, a stately queen, to her last resting place, the cove where he first laid eyes on her, a tattered wreck, restored with loving hands and years of time. He dives from her rail, as he has done so many times before, and she watches him go, whispering to him through the wind that she will always love him.


	4. Inch

Inch

**Inch**

Just an inch; a tiny, but yawning chasm that separated her lips from his. He watched her, eyes half-closed. Her lips were soft now, but they had a habit of changing quick-fast to a sharp-edged line when he annoyed her. Her eyes were closed, and she hesitated, and then tightened her grip on his waist. Time slowed to a stop, the rush of the sea and the distant cries of his crew the only sounds he could hear as she pressed closer, closer, closer, until, finally, yes, the inch separated them no more.


	5. Last Horizon

"I should have been more careful," he muttered, drawing in a ragged breath

"I should have been more careful," he muttered, drawing in a ragged breath.

"Shhh," Elizabeth said, pressing a wadded cloth to the gash in his side. The blood flowed, hot and red – reminding her of the mulled wine she'd partaken in once. She was losing him, in the clinical and logical part of her mind, she knew that. In her heart, she was hoping for a miracle.

He coughed; drops of blood stark-looking on his ashen skin. She worried her lower lip, frowning at him, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. He coughed again, and with a burst of strength, grasped her wrist. "Look at me Lizzie," he said, his voice a pained whisper. She looked at his face, and he smiled weakly, and squeezed her arm. "I just want to see your face, one last time."

She gasped, her eyes going wide, "no," she murmured, "oh no. You can't die on me Jack, I need you, please…" her voice cracked, a sob escaping her.

He shook his head, "find me at the last horizon," he said softly, and then, went still, his last breath captured in her desperate kiss.


	6. Moonlit Correlations

Moonlit Correlations

**Moonlit Correlations**

And they glow, like pearls in the night, her eyes dark as the boards of his ship, her hair gleaming in the moonlight, like the planks of his ship. Her voice is low, husky and haunting, like the voice of his ship, pulling at the fabric of his soul. He watches now, as they stand, in commune with each other at the helm. His ladies, the pair of pearls he wears within the trinkets in his hair, one white and one black. He loves them; his ship, his dark lady, the Black Pearl, and his companion, his winged lady, Elizabeth.


	7. Regrets

Regrets

Regrets

It's dark, and her hair glows in the candle light, platinum against his ebony dreads. He strokes her hair gently, watching her sleep, a sated smile on her face. She's beautiful by candlelight, and that's not just the rum talking. He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead and slips out of the bed, dressing silently and casting one last glance at her sleeping form. "Ah, Giselle," he murmurs, and she stirs, but settles back to sleep, "you should never have ended up like this. I should have looked after you…" Regret haunts his voice, and he steals quietly from the room, leaving a satchel of coins on the night table.


	8. Day Dreams

The wind snapped the sails taut, the sound echoing in young Jack's ears, as he hung in the rigging

The wind snapped the sails taut, the sound echoing in young Jack's ears, as he hung in the rigging. The HMS _Gauntlet_ cut through the water; her hull ploughing through the rollers in the bay, leaving the cold air of England behind for the warmth of the Caribbean. Up here, away from the deck and his chores, Jack could safely pretend he was flying, soaring above the sea. His eyes closed, he didn't hear another sailor approach. A sharp cuff around the ear brought him back to awareness, and he started, nearly falling. The sailor guffawed, then growled out Jack's set of chores for the day, rounding out the list with his most hated chore, swabbing. Jack sighed heavily, and left his imaginings for another day.


End file.
